Invigorate
by Pure Phantasm
Summary: Thomas Mikaelson - beloved nephew of the Mikaelson siblings and the original half-breed. Everything was going fine for him, until he ventures into the city of New Orleans and comes face to face with an all-powerful teenage witch. Thomas/Davina
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals in any way, shape, or form. All credit goes to its rightful owners.**_

_**A/N: This story takes place the day after Tim's death in 1x11 (Après Moi, Le Déluge) and so forth. Pairings will be canon, with exception of Thomas/Davina. Also, I will be following the show's story line whilst inputting my own original ideas. And to avoid any possible confusion, please note that in this story vampires are able to procreate. This is solely meant just for Thomas, I don't plan on having any of the characters get impregnated by vampires any time soon.**_

_**Thomas Mikaelson will be portrayed by the young, talented, and unbelievably handsome Austin Butler.**_

**Chapter One**

The heavily-polluted New Orleans air filtered into Thomas Mikaelson's Jeep Wrangler and blew against his tousled blonde hair. It was just a little past ten, and the sun didn't dare hold back any of its gleaming rays. The nightwalkers that his Uncle Klaus had told him about suddenly came into mind, and he felt pity towards them because something as natural as sunlight was to be seen as a threat. Fortunately, being a half-breed like himself had its perks; they benefited all the powers of a regular vampire, but didn't have to suffer the agonizing pain that one would feel in the sun without a daylight ring. That's where the human side of him came into play. No need for silly magical jewelry and no blood cravings either. Thomas simply had the best of both worlds. But it wasn't always like that, because being a treasured member of the Mikaelson family had its disadvantages. Most supernatural beings cowered at the sound of his name, and the world would then seem like nothing but a lonely place. Innumerable enemies also came with the family name, but none that Thomas or his family couldn't handle.

A familiar ringing sound came from the cup holder, and Thomas removed his hand from the steering wheel to pick up his phone. "Yes dear Auntie?" He didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know it was his Aunt Rebekah calling, seeing as she had already ringed him up about twenty times in a time span of forty-five minutes.

"Where the bloody hell are you Tommy?" She hissed through the phone.

Thomas rolled his eyes at his aunt's nagging. "Not that far from where I was when you called me five minutes ago." This was life for him; Thomas going off to do his own thing and his relatives constantly pulling their leash on him. It got a bit annoying at times, but he never once took their genuine concern towards him for granted.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get your arse over here." Unbeknownst to his aunt, Thomas had just pulled up at the curb right outside of the compound that his family had recently moved into. He quietly opened the car door and sped into the building, careful not to give anything away to his aunt that was still waiting on the phone. He came upon a small tunnel that led to a large central area, seeing numerous people seated at the tables having drinks and the back of a familiar head of long, wavy blonde hair leaning against the brick wall of the entryway.

"I'll be there soon Auntie, jeez. Oh and by the way, your hair looks absolutely horrid from the back." He then sped over to Rebekah, stopping just an inch behind her.

"What are you-? Oh my God, you sneaky little prat." She quickly spun on her heel and came face to face with her seventeen-year old nephew. Technically he was almost as old as the rest of his family, but the aging process stopped for him when he hit seventeen. Most people mistook him and Rebekah as siblings, which is completely understandable considering they're blood-related and share the same hair color. Another reason may also be that they both physically look like they're the same age, but Rebekah was born much longer before Thomas was conceived. Nevertheless, the pair was very close and cared for each other the way family should.

"Long time no see, Auntie." Thomas slightly cocked his head the right and held out his arms to her. Rebekah immediately jumped into his embrace, overjoyed that, after nearly a year, she's finally reunited with her favorite nephew. Klaus and Elijah must've been nearby because soon after, they emerged into the courtyard with small smiles lingering on their lips.

"Well, well. Finally got tired of being on your own did you dear nephew?" Thomas parted from his aunt and made his way to Klaus, wrapping his arms around his lean figure for a few seconds before stepping back. "Always a pleasure, Uncle."

He then made his way to the most noble relative of them all. Elijah was a more calm and collected being, so he just held out his hand to the younger boy, but the expression on his flawless face displayed the affection he had for Thomas. "Elijah. It's been far too long."

"Alright, enough of this sappy family reunion. On to more important issues." Klaus walked over to his nephew and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've got an all-powerful teenage witch upstairs who needs to be looked after. Would you care to do the honors?"

Thomas let out an exaggerated sigh. He knew the ways of his Uncle, always asking for favors when he's too preoccupied to do the job himself. Before his arrival, he had been filled in on the happenings in the French quarter, which included the existence of a sixteen-year old super witch and how Klaus had just killed her first love the night before. Surely the last thing she'd want is someone lurking around in her room after the recent events, but that didn't stop Thomas from saying yes. "Of course. What better way to settle into my new home than by doing my beloved uncle a favor?"

"Atta boy. Go on now, just up the stairs and she should be the second door to the left. Oh, and don't be surprised if she threatens you. She's not exactly in a very good mood at the moment." Thomas followed his Uncle's directions and stopped just outside of a cherry wood door. He softly rapped his knuckles against it before turning the brass doorknob and entering the room.

Just when both his feet made it past the threshold, he was suddenly lifted into the air and knocked against the wall by an invisible force. He landed on the wooden floor with a great thud and a necessary groan escaped his mouth. Thomas rolled onto his back and found his voice. "Alright. I should've waited for an answer before coming in. Sorry." He got himself back up on his feet and averted his eyes to the girl sitting on the bed in front of him. Waves of chocolate-colored hair flowed just a few inches past her shoulders, her lips were plump and heart-shaped, and last but not least, Thomas was entranced by her blue-green orbs. He'd always been a sucker for such beautiful eyes.

"Who are you?" Her voice matched her appearance; pure innocence.

"I'm Thomas. Thomas Mikaelson." At the mention of his last name, the girl's face contorted into one expressing anger and lividity. Of course he knew why she would react in such a way; most of his living relatives had done nothing but bring grief and sadness to her life, it was almost expected that she'd show hatred and immediate distrust to anyone bearing his surname.

"_Another_ Mikaelson? Great. Another addition to my list of original vampires." She scoffed. The girl stood from the bed and Thomas noticed that she was a rather small girl. Probably not an inch over 5'3. He could easily tower over her with his six foot frame.

"Actually, I'm not a vampire. At least, not completely." He attempted to walk closer to her, but the glare she shot his way kept him from taking another step. Instead, he chuckled and held up his arms in surrender before making his way to an armchair in the corner of the room.

The brunette girl grabbed a book from the dresser that was situated against the wall adjacent to the door. She went back to her spot on the bed and looked in Thomas's direction. "So if you're a Mikaelson, but you're not a full vampire, what are you?"

Thomas leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together. "I'm a half-breed. You know, half-human, half-vampire. My father was the first-born child in his family. He, along with my uncles and aunt, had already been turned into vampires by the time he met my human mother. One thing led to another, and here I am. Still alive a thousand years after they both passed on. The original half-breed."

"Wait. You're Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah's nephew?"

Thomas nodded his head and leaned back into the chair's burgundy cushions. "And _you_ must be the super witch that I've heard such a great deal about."

She smirked at this. Of course he would know about her. The teenage girl with enough magical essence to strike fear into the strongest of vampires and witches alike - how could any supernatural being in the quarter pass up on sharing such vital information?

"Then you know what I'm capable of doing if you ever choose to cross me. Your uncles should know what I mean by that." A sudden glint of menace graced her blue-green eyes. Thomas was thoroughly impressed by her ability to appear as this poor, innocent girl one minute, and radiate such threatening energy the next.

"Not to worry, love. I mean no harm; you have my word on that. I am here simply to offer you some much needed company." Thomas flashed her one of his award-winning smiles in an attempt to convince the girl of his good-natured intentions.

She rolled her eyes and scooted further up the bed before leaning her head against the headboard. "Okay, fine. Whatever."

Thomas gave himself an invisible pat on the back. He was glad that the girl had agreed to let him stay, thus avoiding what probably would have been an awkward request for his dismissal. Handling rejections had never been a specialty of his, despite his carefree and out-going persona.

"Alright, well, we might as well make our time together somewhat enjoyable. So why don't you tell me about yourself?" Thomas asked her, fascination laced within his words.

The girl looked up from the book she was reading and shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want to know?"

Thomas cocked his head to the right, something that others labeled as a habit of his. "Well, you know my name, but I still don't know yours."

Her blue-green irises connected with his ocean-colored eyes as she let out a soft sigh.

"My name's Davina. Davina Claire."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

About two hours have passed since Thomas first entered Davina's room, and much to their surprise, it didn't turn out as bad as they'd thought it would. The blonde boy was quite intrigued with her, and so he spent most of the time they spent together asking her random questions, as well as not-so-random questions. Davina found a sense of comfort in him as well, but she still held some skepticism towards him, just like she did for the rest of his family. Nevertheless, she found Thomas to be an affable person. Of course, he had his moments of audacity, which was a trait he shared with his Uncle Klaus, but overall, he was somewhat of a tolerable person despite being an original.

"I'm sorry about Tim. I may love my uncle, but that doesn't mean I always approve of his wild antics." Thomas felt genuine empathy towards her - he knew what it was like to lose a loved one. He himself had fallen for a human not too far back, but his little affair had been cut short when she suddenly died. Thomas was nothing short of devastated.

"Thanks. It was partly my fault too. I should've just left him alone. He could still be alive if I hadn't forced my way back into his life." She muttered with her head down, her hands fiddling with the hem of her dress. Over the time span of two hours, Davina had finally allowed Thomas to get closer to her, after many failed attempts on his part. But now they were both sitting on her bed; her in a cross-legged position, and him a few inches away from her with his legs hanging idly over the side.

Thomas reached for her hand and gently grasped it. "Don't be too hard on yourself, darling." He whispered softly. "Love has the ability to make us do the most extreme things, and not even the strongest of us can help but give into it. That includes teenage super witches."

She laughed at that last part. Thomas sure had a way with words, she thought. Suddenly, all the lightheartedness that was previously lingering in the air disappeared as the door behind him opened and Marcel walked in with a tray of food. Davina felt an abrupt flow of rage go through her veins, and she sent the dark-skinned man flying into the wall, just like she did with Thomas when he first came inside. Only this time, she put much more force into it.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then." Thomas spoke timidly. He stood from the bed and stopped just beside Marcel's rolling body on the floor and turned to face Davina. "I'm feeling a bit peckish anyways. I'll be back in a little while."

He made his way out of her room and onto the second floor balcony. Thomas had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the ground below him suddenly began to shake. He turned around and looked up to see that both of his Uncles, Marcel, and Hayley had rushed outside to see everything begin to fall to the ground because of the earthquake. "What the bloody hell is going on?" He exclaimed.

A look of realization came across Klaus's face as he uttered the answer.

"Davina."

* * *

The original family was gathered in the study, a witch by the name of Sophie Deveraux included in their current family meeting. Thomas sat on the sofa with his aunt while Elijah was situated at the desk and Klaus was downing a glass of brandy at the bar.

"So you have stolen the remains of the very person that Davina's been drawing for months." Elijah began. "Would you care to explain this startling coincidence?"

The brunette witch peered down at the collection of drawings set before her on the coffee table. "I can't. I didn't even _know_ who Celeste Dubois was until I-" she was cut off short by Davina's screaming as she set off another quake wave throughout the city. Sophie gasped in surprise as the mini earthquake continued, but Thomas, along with his uncles and aunt, merely sat by and let the rumbling go on without much of a reaction coming from them.

"Was that Davina?" She queried.

Klaus spoke up from his seat at the bar after setting down his glass of brandy. "Charming little habit she's developed." Thomas rolled his eyes at his uncle's sarcastic tone.

"And the earthquake I felt today?" She inquired yet again.

This time it was Rebekah who quenched her thirst for information. "Also Davina, and she's taken to vomiting dirt."

Thomas felt a chill go down his spine as he recalled the scene he had witnessed not long before. Davina helplessly hunched over on her bed, coughing up a substantial amount of dirt. He had never seen anything like it before in the entirety of his eternal life.

A look of distress flashed across Sophie's face as she came upon a conclusion as to why Davina's been behaving so oddly. "Oh. We have a huge problem. I thought that we had more time, but we need to complete the harvest - _now_." Thomas remembered the conversation he had with Davina about the harvest, and how it was the sole event that thwarted her into becoming what she was.

"Said the desperate witch conveniently." Klaus humored.

The witch rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. That earthquake you just felt? A preview of the disaster movie that is about to hit us."

After staying quiet and letting the others figure things out, Thomas had finally had enough. "And why should we believe any of your rubbish?" He scoffed.

"You've met Davina, you know her story. For months now, she's been holding all the power of the three girls sacrificed in the harvest ritual. A force that was meant to flow through her and back into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it."

* * *

Thomas accompanied Rebekah back to Davina's room to inform her on the current happenings. They were halfway down the hall to her room when Thomas spoke up. "She shouldn't be having to go through all this nonsense. She's just a young girl, it's not fair that she has to carry so much weight on her shoulders."

Rebekah let out an afflicted sigh. "I know, Tommy. But we have no choice. This has to be done. She'll die either way. The only reason that we agreed to the ritual is that it guarantees her revival." The pair continued down the hall without another word. Thomas opened the door to Davina's room and let his aunt go in before himself.

His lungs clenched at the sight before him. The brunette girl was laying flaccidly atop her comforters, and her flawless, lightly tanned skin was gleaming with sweat. But what really got to Thomas was her eyes, and how they didn't hold the same vibrancy they once did. Instead, her blue-green irises were glossed over in a pool of tears. He wanted nothing more than to wipe them away, to reassure her that everything would be fine and that he'd make sure of it. She was undoubtedly the most innocent-looking thing he'd ever come across in a millennium. He couldn't help but feel protective of her, even though she was more than capable of looking after herself, what with all her powers and such.

Thomas kneeled on the floor next to Davina while Rebekah took a seat on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling, love?" He muttered softly.

"I-I don't know what's happening. What's going on?" She cried, holding Thomas's gaze to ensure herself an answer.

Thomas heaved a sigh. "That's why we're here. Davina, what's happening to you isn't just some coincidence. It's the power inside you straining to break free. And it's destroying you from the inside out. The things happening outside are just the side effects. We've been told that you're going to undergo four stages; one for each element that bounds the harvest together. As each stage progresses on to the next, it will just get increasingly worse. New Orleans will be in ruins."

"H-how do we stop it? There has to be a way." She searched both of the Mikaelson's eyes for something, anything, to assure her that there was a way to avoid the disastrous events playing out before them.

Thomas averted his gaze to his aunt, signaling her to explain what the others had planned. "They want to complete the harvest."

Instantly, fear spread across Davina's face. She wasn't afraid of much, but being told that the harvest had to be fulfilled was enough to break down her stout facade.

"The witches say you'll be resurrected." Rebekah attempted to calm her down.

But Davina had enough disappointment brought on by those around her that trusting people became one of her weaker fields. "They're liars!" She exclaimed through her sobs. "They'll say anything to get what they want just like Marcel. Just like you."

"Davina, you may think that I don't care about you, but you're wrong." Rebekah pleaded her case. "I know what it's like to have your life stripped away from you because of other people's bad decisions. How do you think I became a vampire?" Thomas put his head down at the mention of this. He knew that what his aunt was saying was right. All of his relatives were just mere victims of Klaus's night out gone wrong.

Rebekah pulled down Davina's left arm and laid it on the bed with her bicep facing upwards. She pulled out a sedative that she had kept hidden and held it between her index finger and her thumb. Once Davina saw what she was holding, she went into hysterics. "Wh-what is that?"

A sense of urgency took over Rebekah's voice as she explained to the frail girl the need for the needle. "The more upset you become, the faster you deteriorate. Tommy compelled up some sedative."

Instantly, the brunette girl began to protest.

"We keep you calm, we keep you alive Davina." Rebekah coaxed her. Still, she continued to resist, struggling to break free from Thomas's grip. He decided to have a go at calming the young girl. "Davina, listen to me. I promise I won't let _anything_ happen to you, okay? I'll protect you. But this is something you've just got to do, darling."

"You promise?" She inquired in between her sobs.

Thomas placed a hand on her cheek and spoke to her in the softest manner. "I promise, love."

Suddenly, the objects in their surroundings began shifting. But not because of a temblor - because of wind. Realization dawned on the younger Mikaelson's face as he turned to his aunt. "The second stage. It's starting. You have to do it now, Auntie." She nodded her head and stuck the needle into Davina's skin. The area around them gradually began to settle down, until the gushing winds stopped altogether. Thomas looked down at the now unconscious girl laying before him. He looked at her with such genuine concern, nothing he's ever felt for anyone as deeply as he did now.

"You better make sure that you keep that promise. Things don't turn out well for those who disappoint her." Rebekah watched her nephew as he kept a fixated gaze on Davina.

Thomas knew better than to break his word. That was something he had in similar with Elijah - nobility. Although, it wasn't his fear of her powers that made him intent on keeping his promise. No matter what, he would make sure that Davina is kept safe. He had seen too many innocent lives get taken because of other people's lack of poor judgment, and he would be damned if he were to let Davina suffer the same fate. Also, he would be deemed a liar if he were to say that he didn't care about the girl. Sure, it had only been a few hours since they first met, but it was clear that he felt somewhat of a connection towards her. Thomas hadn't really given much thought about girls since Elizabeth, his former lover, slipped through his fingers. If Davina was the one to change all that, then he wouldn't dare let anyone lay a finger on her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Thomas had been situated in a chair pulled up next to the bed for a good while now. After Rebekah injected Davina with the sedative, he refused to leave her side, wanting to be there for her in case she woke up. His blonde-haired aunt had other business to take care of, so she left Davina under Thomas's care. Currently, his hand was clasped around a moist towelette, wiping at the young girl's face ever so softly.

Thomas put the rag down on the bedside table and ran his hand through Davina's brown locks. "So seemingly fragile, yet you've got so much fight in you. Don't ever lose that fire, love." He uttered every word just above a whisper, afraid that speaking any louder would pull her out of her slumber. If anything were to help her in their current situation, it would be for her to stay unconscious.

The door behind Thomas opened, but he didn't bother turning around to see who had entered. Instead, the gruff voice that emitted from the person's mouth was enough for him to be recognized. "Such nice words coming from an original."

Thomas let out an exasperated sigh, the day's events having tired him out already. "Seems that you've spent too much time shacking up with my aunt to actually get to know me, Marcellus."

Marcel cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the topic that Rebekah's nephew brought upon him. He quickly regained composure before continuing on with what he planned to do in the first place. "Think she'll wake up soon?"

Thomas traipsed back next to the bed and a sigh escaped his pink lips. He raked his long fingers through his hair and sat back down in the chair. "I hope not. The longer she stays asleep, the longer she's away from reality. She deserves to have a few peaceful hours after everything she's gone through." Marcel watched as the young boy kept a fixated gaze on Davina, a hint of longing swimming in his ocean eyes, and that's when realization hit him - Thomas really did care for her well-being. He wasn't there because he was ordered to by any of his demanding relatives; he stayed because he knew that Davina had been let down too many times by people who didn't give a damn about her, and he wanted to show her that there are still a few out there who genuinely cared for her. Out of the whole Mikaelson family, Thomas would be the most compassionate of them all, even more so than Elijah. This revelation suddenly made what Marcel was about to do even more difficult than it already was.

While the blonde-haired boy was much too preoccupied with the brunette beauty laying before him to notice much of anything else, Marcel slowly stepped forward and stopped just behind the chair. _I'm so sorry Tommy_, he thought to himself before briskly placing his hands on either side of Thomas's head and forcibly twisting it.

* * *

Thomas's eyes shot open as he inhaled a large breath of oxygen, a small trace of soreness in his nape still evident. He heard the soft clicking of heels as he turned around to see Rebekah pacing next to the bed where Davina had been. Emphasis on the had, because now there was no sight of her on it, or anywhere else in the room as a matter of fact. Thomas's eyes widened as he realized why Marcel had snapped his neck. He did it so he could take Davina for himself. _That bloody bastard_, Thomas thought as he got up from the chair. A hand helped him to his feet and he looked to his right to see Klaus with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright, Tommy?"

Thomas nodded his head before his eyebrows furrowed together. "But Marcel won't be once I get my hands on him." This earned a look of approval from his uncle as he slapped his back. "You are your uncle's nephew." The two exchanged a smug smile before averting their attention to the other Mikaelson in the room.

"He's taken the girl." Rebekah said urgently as she spoke into her phone. Thomas stepped closer to his aunt and listened in on her conversation. "Who has?" His Uncle Elijah queried from the other end of the line. Rebekah's nostrils flared before she replied. "Bloody, bloody Marcel!" She exclaimed.

"And you wanted to run off and start a life with this back stabber." Klaus mocked from behind Thomas. Rebekah was quick to shoot him a clever reply as she turned to face him. "Says the man who was shacking up with him not two seconds before all this went down." Thomas blocked out his two relatives as they wondered aloud the possible places that Marcel could've taken Davina. He stepped outside of the room and onto the balcony, leaning his weight against the wooden railings. Thomas thought about places that might be significant to Marcel, places that meant enough to him to take refuge in. He suddenly remembered a conversation he overheard earlier between Diego and some other day walker. Something about a place by the docks that would be good for a party. And knowing Marcel, possible party locations would mean something to him. After giving one last glance at his aunt and uncle inside the room, he sped off in the direction of the Mississippi River.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Not long after Thomas left the Abattoir, a heavy downfall of rain replaced the blistering wind, signaling the start of the third stage. He was glad that he grabbed his suede bomber jacket before leaving the compound, or else he would have had nothing to protect him from the rain other than his denim v-neck and jeans. His brown boots emitted squish-like noises as he walked on the puddles that resulted from water beginning to leak into the storage area, his eyes searching each storage container that he passed by for any sign of Davina or Marcel. Thomas's phone began to ring in his pocket, and he pulled it out to check who was calling him. He heaved a sigh before sliding the answer button and placing the device on his ear. "Yes, Uncle?" He spoke in an exasperating manner.

Klaus went on to explain what the rest of the family had planned. He was to meet them at the plantation to bury and consecrate their mother and his grandmother, Esther, thus allowing then to finish the harvest ritual. But that wasn't his number one priority at the moment, because he aimed to find Davina before moving on to doing anything else. He hung up on Klaus and pocketed his phone before proceeding his search.

It was hard to hear much of anything due to the harsh rain making contact with the steel roof, but as he walked deeper into the maze of storage containers, his hearing picked up on a hushed conversation. He let the voices guide him to his destination, and soon after, he stopped outside of an open container, watching the two figures he had been searching for exchange words with one another. Thomas didn't make his presence known yet, wanting Davina to finish explaining a dream she had about Tim to Marcel. He felt his lungs clench as she talked about how he had played a song that he wrote for her, how he kissed her, and how they were both just two normal kids in love. Being ordinary was something that Thomas still hoped for to this day, but he knew better than to believe that he had a chance at such a thing, being what he was. He finally stepped out of the shadows and into the small room, taking in Davina's appearance as he walked closer to them. "That's a beautiful dream, love." Even when she was crying, Thomas still found her so unbelievably beautiful.

Marcel turned his head and narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing here?" Thomas ignored him and focused his attention on Davina. "But that's all it was darling - a dream." Marcel sped over to him and pushed him against the wall. In other situations, he would have fought back, but Thomas didn't come here to fight with him, he came to make sure that Davina was safe. But apparently, Marcel couldn't get that through his thick skull. "Get. Out." He spoke gravelly. Thomas didn't get a chance to reply, because a few feet away from them, Davina had rolled over and began to cough up profuse amounts of water on the cement.

Thomas turned his head back to Marcel and pushed the dark-skinned man away from him. "Can't you see that this is killing her?" He exclaimed angrily. "Your thick-headedness will mean her death." The blonde-haired boy walked to the young witch and held back her hair with one of his hands while the other ran comfortingly up and down her back. Marcel's demeanor changed, his mood slightly less aggressive than before. "I promised her I'd fight for her."

Thomas kept his eyes on Davina as she continued to spew out water. "And I promised her that I'd protect her no matter what. Looks like we both have expectations to live up to."

* * *

After Thomas left the storage building, he made his way to the old family plantation. The rain got increasingly more violent as he sped through the streets in his Jeep, the endless amount of water running down his windshield making it difficult to see the road ahead. Once he arrived at the lot, he hurried out of his car after grabbing an umbrella and headed in the direction of the large backyard that came with the house. Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley were already there, along with Esther's coffin and Father Kieran standing beside it. He found a place beside his Uncle Klaus and popped open his umbrella, glad that he was able to get some sort of shield from the rain.

From beside him, Klaus cleared his throat and turned to face his nephew. "Will he bring her?" Before Thomas had left the docks, he had a quiet conversation with Marcel regarding the two paths that had already been paved for Davina. The first being the preferred choice, which was for her to sacrifice herself in the ritual and later be resurrected. The second option was for her to stay hidden and be torn apart from the inside out. Thomas was very clear that the last thing he wanted to see was for her to suffer, but one way or another, Davina was going to have to die. He was positive that he had gotten through Marcel's stubbornness, the way that the dark-skinned man looked at the young girl afterwards giving away his answer. "He'll bring her."

"Are you ready to do this?" Father Kieran attempted to speak over the rain, his demeanor serious and unyielding. Klaus took off his hoodie and pulled out a knife from his back pocket, placing the sharpened edge just above his open palm. He looked up at the rest of his siblings with a smug smirk. "Always and forever." With that, he dragged the knife across his skin, cutting open his flesh and letting the blood underneath escape. Thomas followed suit and passed it on to Rebekah after finishing the deed. After Elijah and Hayley completed the task, Father Kieran took the blade from them and tossed it into Esther's grave, next to the coffin.

"It is done."

* * *

The cemetery seemed much more desolated than usual, considering the events that all of the Mikaelsons knew was about to unfold. Thomas shared an umbrella with his aunt, using one of his hands to hold up the object while the other was wrapped comfortingly around Rebekah. They were also accompanied by the same witch from earlier in the day, Sophie Deveraux. Thomas picked up on an emerging pair of footsteps, and not long after, Marcel rounded the corner with Davina in his arms, a trail of fire following them. He set her onto the raised cement as Sophie raised a knife over one of the fires in the pillars.

From beside Thomas, Rebekah began to sniffle. He looked over to his aunt and found her blue eyes glazed with tears. He kissed her hair in an attempt to calm her down and squeezed her arm. "She'll be alright, auntie." Although, he himself was beginning to have his own doubts about this ritual. He never really put much trust into the witches, and he couldn't imagine how angry their ancestors would be to a girl who held an unjust amount of power and used it against her own kind.

Sophie stepped up onto the block where Davina was and came face to face with her. "Do you believe in the harvest?" She asked the young girl. Davina nodded her head. She glanced at Thomas for a fraction of a second before replying. "I believe." The older witch raised the knife next to her neck and held it there for a few moments, before dragging it across her neck. Thomas's heart wrenched as he watched Davina fall back helplessly onto Marcel, her blue-green eyes that he admired so much no longer distinguishable as her eyelids drooped down and over them.

The rain immediately halted as soon as Davina's eyes closed, and Thomas took this opportunity to hand over the umbrella to Rebekah and walk over to Marcel. The latter shot him a glare as an attempt to warn him off, but Thomas didn't pay much attention to him as his focus was directed towards Davina only. "Do you mind if I lay her down?" Marcel looked down at the limp girl laying in his arms, and slowly but surely, nodded his head.

Thomas bent down and lifted Davina with ease out of Marcel's hold. He turned around and took a few steps before stooping down to the ground and laying the young witch gently onto the cemented platform. He couldn't help but softly run his fingers over her now-pale face. He sighed softly. "Come back soon, love." Thomas's lips found themselves planted onto Davina's forehead before he got off of his knees and walked back to join the others.

Thomas found his place next to Rebekah and stood beside her. He stuffed his hands into the depths of his jacket pockets and nodded at the witch standing a few feet away from him. "Let's get this over with shall we, Miss Deveraux?" His eyes, as well as his voice, were cold and threatening as they pierced into her. Sophie merely nodded her head in return and proceeded to reciting a few words.

"After the harvest, comes the reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted, we call upon our elders to resurrect your chosen ones." The group awaited for something, anything to show them that the witches' ancestors had heard Sophie. When that didn't happen, the witch attempted to repeat her line again, but to no avail.

Thomas began to feel sick to his stomach. Why haven't the elders brought back the girls? Why are they all still laying flaccidly on the cement, unmoving and undoubtedly dead? Thomas's breathing became ragged as these questions floated in his mind, and his muscles tensed up in reaction to his growing rage. Suddenly, Sophie began to sob erratically as realization dawned upon her; the harvest was nothing but a hoax.

Thomas's eyes grew wide as he connected the dots, and all of a sudden his knees began to grow weak beneath him. Davina was gone. She wasn't coming back. He knew her all of twelve hours, yet he felt as if a hole had just been ripped out of his chest. How could a girl he had just met have such an effect on him? As he sped out of the cemetery and into the busy streets of New Orleans, he couldn't help but think of the endless possibilities, but Thomas knew one thing for certain.

He had broken his promise.


End file.
